


Ничуть не лучше

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: А если б вместо всех этих душевных терзаний и холерных мероприятий Уолтер просто взял и сам изменил жене? Но Уолтер Фэйн, конечно, не такой… Он не завёл любовницу, нет. Любовница завелась сама, не особенно-то считаясь с мнением Уолтера, а уж с мнением Китти подавно.





	1. I

  Кристина Линвуд была худенькая, подвижная, живая, не столько красивая, сколько хорошенькая, и чрезвычайно умилительная. Окружающие смотрели на неё, как на забавного котёнка. При среднем росте она казалась маленькой, а при муже почти втрое старше неё – юной; правда, и без него её не назвали бы старой, ей только-только исполнилось двадцать восемь лет. Никто не сомневался, что замуж Кристина вышла по расчёту, и об этом часто судачили за спинами Линвудов, однако когда Кристина присутствовала лично, даже самый отъявленный циник не мог и мысленно, не то что вслух, упрекнуть столь прелестное создание в коварстве или корысти. Коварство и корысть не вязались с этими огромными, чистыми хрустально-серыми глазищами, всегда широко распахнутыми, неизменно смотрящими на всё и на всех с искренним интересом. А эти ангельские пухлые – не толстые, нет! - щёчки! А эта по-детски открытая улыбка! А эти золотые локоны, плавными волнами обрамляющие круглое личико! А этот голосок, бойкий и одновременно мягкий, переливающийся подобно журчанию ручья!

  В конце концов, англоязычное общество Шанхая, дабы избавиться от диссонанса, по умолчанию постановило: да, наверняка Кристина вышла за мистера Джорджа Энтони Линвуда не от хорошей жизни, всем известно, что он вытащил девочку (ей же было лет семнадцать!) из нищеты; но она верная, преданная супруга, и к нему относится с огромным уважением, теплотой и, как ни трудно поверить, любовью.

  Джордж Линвуд был владельцем маленьких, зато многочисленных плантаций и фабрик. Некогда он унаследовал от отца состояние, которое благополучно преумножил. Первый раз женился в молодости, овдовел, оставил детей на попечение нянек, гувернанток, педагогов и продолжил успешно заниматься делами. Ему было шестьдесят шесть, когда он познакомился с Кристиной, и поженились они до его ближайшего Дня Рождения, а вскоре перебрались из Лондона в Шанхай – мистер Линвуд решил, что пора устремиться туда, где климат потеплее английского, но имеются все блага цивилизации.

  Разумеется, сначала чета Линвудов стала лакомым кусочком для любителей позлословить и почесать языками. Однако время шло, а Кристина не давала ни единого повода для подозрений, её репутация оставалась безупречной. Когда она говорила о муже, с бесконечной нежностью и теплотой, от растроганности едва не плакали закоснелые светские львицы, перепробовавшие не один десяток любовников. А застенчивые, но такие горячие разговоры о том, сколь страстно они мечтают о совместном ребёнке, не оставляют надежды (и, видимо, попыток – факт вызывал зависть у многих джентльменов и помоложе Джорджа), уже воспринимались как нечто естественное и прекрасное.

  - Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, - улыбалась Кристина с беззащитной грустинкой, - но мне всё равно, и Джорджу всё равно. - Её лучистые глаза сияли, переполненные воодушевлением. - Он мудрый и великодушный. Не было ещё ни дня, чтоб я не благодарила бога за то, что он послал мне такого мужа.

  Притом она была атеисткой, мысленно величала супруга маразматиком-долгожителем и последние года три не спала с ним ни в каком смысле. Уолтер всё это знал, потому что уже два с половиной месяца был её любовником.


	2. II

  «Не знаю, оно как-то само собой получилось», - идиотское объяснение, но иного у Уолтера не было.

  Он столкнулся с Кристиной в день, когда обнаружил измену Китти. Брёл по улице потерянный и разбитый, а мир вокруг наливался чёрными красками. Погружённый в обиду, боль, гнев, Уолтер не замечал ничего и едва не сшиб с ног Кристину, которая благочестиво прогуливалась. Она любила ходить пешком и редко пользовалась паланкинами или колясками. Её сопровождал слуга, нёсший мелкие покупки, Кристина попросила его отправиться домой. Она заинтересовалась – что же такое приключилось с доктором Фэйном, видно ведь, что человек не в себе. Пригласила на чашку чая в ближайший приличный ресторан. Уолтер не помнил, как согласился. Возможно, вовсе не соглашался, просто не отказывался.

  Позднее он размышлял, как всё сложилось бы, не встреть он тогда её. Наверняка вытворил бы какую-то глупость. Пожалуй, хорошо, что ему попалась Кристина, отношения с ней - меньшее из зол, которые он мог совершить.

  - У вас такой вид, будто Вы застали жену с любовником, - без обиняков, однако тихо выдала Кристина, когда они сидели за столиком у окна, подальше от других, немногочисленных, посетителей.

  Уолтер встрепенулся, и она поняла, что шуткой угодила в цель.

  - Значит, застали. – Кристина покусала губу. Необходимость поддерживать репутацию невинной светлой девочки боролась с мощным природным сарказмом и обычным женским любопытством. – С Чарли Таунсендом? О, не смотрите так. – Тон её был нежным и сочувственным. – Для умных людей всё очевидно. Но умных людей немного, не волнуйтесь.

  После чая она попросила проводить её до дома, а путь домой пролегал через жилище подруги (крепко обязанной Кристине чем-то, как вскоре убедился Фэйн), к которой надо бы заскочить на минутку. Оказалось, подруга владеет гостиницей и сдаёт комнаты посуточно, а для хороших людей – почасово.

  Словом, вскоре имя Уолтера Фэйна было вычеркнуто из списка самых верных мужей Британской империи. И случилась странная штука: его боль, мешавшая дышать, при других обстоятельствах вылившаяся бы в невесть что, внезапно превратилась в чёрное, иссушающее чувство юмора, и иссушало оно прежде всего совесть. Поначалу он глядел в зеркало с презрением, чуть не плевал, ему было стыдно перед Джорджем Линвудом. Однако очень быстро нашёлся контраргумент: о Уолтере-то не думали, когда наставляли ему рога, ни Китти, ни тем паче Таунсенда не волновали его чувства, так с какой же стати он должен переживать за чувства других? Тем более, весьма и весьма маловероятно, что Джордж когда-нибудь узнает об измене жены.

  Кристина дала бы фору самому высококлассному шпиону, она капитально заботилась о сохранении тайны. Всё обставляла столь продуманно и виртуозно, что элита мировой разведки нервно курила в сторонке. Конспирация была таким трудоёмким делом, что Кристина не могла позволить себе свыше одного любовника в один период, а перерывы между периодами иногда безбожно затягивались в ожидании подходящей безопасной поры. Уолтер, между прочим, был удобнейшей кандидатурой - кандидатурой, которую последней заподозрили бы в супружеской неверности.

 


	3. III

  Раньше Уолтер не представлял, что можно быть до такой степени равнодушным к женщине, с которой делишь постель. Кристина даже не нравилась ему по-человечески, но мужской организм неожиданно вошёл во вкус, послав возвышенные чувства куда подальше. С Китти он был скован, неловок, нерешителен, потому что очень боялся её разочаровать (что, собственно, в итоге и сделал). А на Кристину ему было начхать, и он многое мог себе позволить по принципу «Не понравится, ну и дьявол с ней, никто никого не держит». Казановой за пару сеансов он не стал, звание лучшего любовника мира ему по-прежнему не грозило, но прогресс наметился и продолжался. Кристина сама это сказала, и Уолтер в очередной раз подивился, насколько же ему всё равно.

  Вечером он решил заняться любовью с Китти, чего не делал месяц, с тех пор, как узнал о её романе с Чарли. Воспользовавшись законным правом, явился в спальню к супруге, свет не выключил. И если уж не впечатлил, то приятно удивил Китти. Но с горечью осознал, что она вызывает у него столько же чувств, сколько Кристина, то есть ровно ноль. Это была не любовь, это был лишь секс. Прежде он выполнял супружеский долг неумело и наивно, но от всего сердца, растворялся в любви, в том, как хотел сделать Китти счастливой. А теперь понимал, что если б, например, играл в теннис, то рядовой сет дал бы ему примерно такие же эмоции. Уолтеру стало грустно.

  Вскоре открылась и положительная сторона. Он перестал зацикливаться на обожании жены, и выяснилось, что в жизни полно других интересных вещей. В частности, на работе подвернулся проект, которому Уолтер с удовольствием и энтузиазмом посвящал своё время. Не было желания поскорее уйти домой, чтоб увидеть Китти. Он не ненавидел её, не презирал и не осуждал; он обнаружил, что ему с ней скучно. Как, вероятно, и ей с ним. Зачем попусту утомлять друг друга? Постельные полномочия относительно Китти бактериолог целиком передал Таунсенду, пускай надрывается, а у Уолтера силы уходили на Кристину, она, изголодавшаяся и алчная, выжимала из него все соки.

  Ему было невдомёк, что Чарли всеми правдами и неправдами избегал общества миссис Фэйн и, наконец, отделался от неё. Таунсенд встревожился, поняв, что их с Китти, по-видимому, застукали и на горизонте замаячил потенциальный скандал. Рисковать он не мог и не хотел, потому бросил Китти в одностороннем порядке. А она ночами плакала в подушку.

  Уолтер знал, что Китти ему изменяла. Китти знала, что Уолтер знает, что она ему изменяла. Уолтер знал, что Китти знает, что он знает, что она ему изменяла. Ну и цепочка. Неудивительно, что они ни разу про это не заговорили, оба предпочитали делать вид, будто ни о чём не догадываются. Они и раньше не особенно много беседовали, сейчас же могли за несколько дней обменяться от силы десятком дежурных фраз.

  О разводе Уолтер пока не думал и допускал, что в будущем также не захочет расторгать брак. Статус женатого человека даёт определённые преимущества, а то, что вторая половинка не стремится с ним общаться, стало плюсом. Она даже прекратила пересказывать ему светские сплетни; не требует, чтоб он обсуждал с ней наряды, романы, знакомых, родственников и прочую ерунду. Не жена, а клад!


	4. IV

  Беря замуж нищую девчонку, подрабатывающую у него в доме, Джордж Линвуд, на ту пору крепкий и не потерявший охоты к плотским удовольствиям, воображал, что приобрёл удобную игрушку. Поначалу так и было, Кристина выжидала и упрочивалась. Линвуд был далеко не дурак, его знатно закалили десятилетия в бизнесе, но он и не заметил, как реальная деловая власть перешла в руки Кристины. До сих пор не замечал, свято веря, что сам успешно справляется с делами. Кристина уже переоформила минимум треть предприятий на себя. Брось её Джордж сию минуту, она не останется на бобах и будет очень обеспеченной женщиной. Огорчить или разозлить супруга Кристина теперь ничуть не боялась, однако не пользовалась преимуществом. Она в чём-то сочувствовала старичку, который, с возрастом скатившись к сентиментальности, впрямь в неё влюбился. «К счастью, у него уже начался старческий маразм, и он вправду верит, что я тоже его люблю», - со смехом рассказала Кристина Уолтеру. Нынешние обстоятельства её полностью устраивали: с одной стороны замужем, при добром имени и не низшем положении в обществе, с другой – сама себе хозяйка. Да и Джордж не вечный, рано или поздно (скорее рано, хотя, на это рано Кристина надеялась со дня свадьбы, а муж вероломно не оправдал её ожиданий) отправится в лучший мир. «Серьёзно, должен же он когда-нибудь окочуриться!»

  Уолтеру такие разговоры были отвратительны, но альтернативы Кристина не предоставляла. Человеку, который постоянно притворяется, необходимо хоть кому-то показывать истинное лицо во всей красе.

  Была лишь одна вещь, за которую Уолтер уважал любовницу, - Кристина никогда не искала для себя оправданий и не притворялась перед собой, будто она лучше, чем есть. По возможности она и другим не позволяла тешиться самомнением. В свой адрес Уолтер выслушал немало, и не будь это приправлено качественным сарказмом, давно бы хлопнул дверью. Иногда речи Кристины доходили вроде бы до абсурда, но абсурд застревал в голове, и чем больше вы пытались мысленно его опровергнуть, тем глубже увязали.

  - По-твоему, ты сам до наших отношений был непогрешим, никому не причинил вреда? А как же несчастные лабораторные крысы? Представляешь, живёт такая крыса в клетке, и без того несладко, и однажды появляешься ты, вытаскиваешь её. Она, бедняжка, извивается, пытается вырваться, чуя недоброе, но ты слишком большой и сильный, а она даже не может умолять тебя о милосердии. И вот ты, с обыденным постным лицом, вкалываешь ей какую-нибудь заразу, крыса часами мучается и, в конце концов, умирает, напоследок беспомощно дрыгнув лапками.

  Почему-то именно дрыгнувшие лапки не выходили у Уолтера из головы, и на работе он чуть не расплакался, поглядев на лабораторных крыс.

  Непритворное общение с Кристиной могло привести только к двум результатам: либо к полностью потерянному самоуважению и депрессии с суицидальным уклоном, либо к мутировавшему чувству юмора, которое позволяет плевать на то, что раньше казалось вселенской катастрофой.

  Кристину и Уолтера сближала общая неприязнь к Чарли Таунсенду, и если мотивы Фэйна вопросов не вызывали, то Линвуд не могла сформулировать безупречно чётких претензий. Её нелюбовь основывалась не на личном общении, а на общем впечатлении - Чарли производил впечатление человека, у которого всё всегда прекрасно без усилий с его стороны, человека, которому незаслуженно везёт и блага достаются на блюдечке, когда другим приходится выворачиваться наизнанку и переступать через себя. Были в шанхайском обществе и другие баловни судьбы, но подсознательный выбор миссис Линвуд пал именно на Таунсенда. Не то чтобы она по ночам скрежетала зубами, изобретая коварные планы, но устроить Таунсенду подлянку хотелось. Она ещё не придумала, какую конкретно, однако начала заранее готовить почву. Нескольких почтенных знакомых мимоходом спрашивала, не замечали ли они за мистером Таунсендом странностей. Когда ей отвечали отрицательно, Кристина премило краснела. «Значит, мне показалось. Боже, как неудобно вышло. Простите, пожалуйста». Естественно, её уговаривали поделиться подозрениями, но она оказывалась. «Нет-нет, мне просто почудилось. Прошу Вас, забудьте мои слова. Право же, невозможно – чтоб такой человек, как вице-консул… Нет-нет, глупости, очевидно, я преувеличиваю совершенно невинные вещи». И уже добрый десяток уважаемых англо-шанхайских семейств молча присматривался к вице-консулу, пытаясь понять, что смутило маленькую и недалёкую миссис Линвуд. Миссис Линвуд же пока не решила, какими склонностями наградить мистера Таунсенда, она обдумывала варианты.

  Вообще, Кристина регулярно организовывала кому-нибудь мелкие подковёрные пакости, и неизменно ни один след не вёл к ней, никто бы не помыслил, что она хоть отдалённо связана с неприятностями, свалившимися на ту или иную особу.

  Кристина осознавала, что не прошляпила шанс, подаренный судьбой, хвалила себя за это, и если б вдруг вернулась в прошлое, без раздумий вновь вышла бы за Джорджа, ибо её прежняя жизнь была куда хуже сего брака. Но трудно быть счастливой, когда муж – старик, годящийся тебе в дедушки. И Кристина искренне не понимала, почему, если она не счастлива, у кого-то другого всё должно быть хорошо.


	5. V

Китти собиралась вернуться домой вечером, но получилось гораздо раньше. Знакомая, пригласившая на обед, приболела, испросила прощения и разрешения отменить встречу до лучших времён. Уолтер изначально отклонил приглашение, сославшись на усталость и желание провести выходной спокойно. Китти не сомневалась, что он непременно будет стучать на своей дурацкой машинке, и ожидала застать его в гостиной или кабинете за этим занятием.  
А застала Кристину Линвуд, в халате, явно накинутом на голое тело, вышедшую из спальни Уолтера. Сам Уолтер, надо отметить, принимал душ и не слышал состоявшегося разговора.  
Несколько секунд Китти ошалело глядела на Кристину, затем с очевидным намерением устремилась к комнате супруга.  
\- Имей совесть, - сладковато-лениво протянула Линвуд. – Уолтер ведь не мешал вам с Таунсендом, так и ты теперь дай Уолтеру нормально отдохнуть, он заслужил, поверь. – По-детски прелестные губы скривились в омерзительно невинной улыбке.  
Образно выражаясь, Китти получила удар под дых, сильный и выверенный. Движимая не столько желанием, сколько потребностью сказать что-нибудь, она злобно процедила:  
\- Это мой халат. – Да! Уж если она сейчас не имеет возможности предъявить права на своего мужа (несколько минут назад не поверила бы в подобное!), то хоть свою одежду без боя не отдаст! Глупое стремление, но оно помогло не сорваться.  
Кристина усмехнулась. Развязала пояс, скинула халат, который бесшумно соскользнул по гладкой, нежной коже, и осталась полностью обнажённой. Бросила на Китти откровенно издевательский взгляд, тихо рассмеялась, нарочито плавно развернулась и грациозно возвратилась в спальню бактериолога.  
Китти осталась стоять посреди гостиной. Минут пять она лишь сжимала и разжимала кулаки. Уолтер как таковой её не волновал, но самомнение, самолюбие и самоуважение понесли тяжёлую потерю. Ворваться бы к чёртовым голубкам, учинить скандал! Но ведь ей предъявят то, что уже озвучила Кристина, - Китти первая начала и не ей тут кого-то попрекать…  
В бессильной ярости сделав судорожный вдох, Китти зашагала к двери.  
Она возвратилась в семейное гнёздышко под вечер. Уолтер вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. То ли он отменный актёр, то ли впрямь не подозревал, что она уже приходила и пообщалась с Кристиной. (Кристина Линвуд… Все ещё в голове не укладывалось! До сегодняшнего дня Кристина для Китти была глупой овечкой, о которой скучно думать, и потому про её существование обычно не вспоминаешь. А оказалось, из овечьего у Кристины только шкура, под которой, похоже, прячется волчица с очень острыми клыками.) Китти ни о чём не спрашивала, не делала намёков, зато старательно демонстрировала дурное расположение духа. Пусть Уолтер спросит, что с ней, тогда она сумеет повернуть разговор в нужное русло и сориентироваться дальше. Но он не спросил. То ли не заметил странностей в поведении жены, то ли игнорировал, то ли ему было совсем неинтересно.


	6. VI

  - Что-что? – переспросил Уолтер.

  - Я беременна, - невозмутимо повторила Кристина. – И если полагаешь, что отец – мой муж, то ты тот ещё оптимист.

  Уже одетые, они сидели по разные стороны кровати вполоборота друг к другу. Про беременность Кристина сообщила напоследок, словно про мелочь, не имеющую значения.

  Когда их, прости господи, роман стартовал, Уолтер был не в состоянии раздумывать о предосторожностях, позже Кристина заявила, что сама обо всём позаботится...

  Он пригляделся к любовнице. Она не лучилась сопливо-умильным восторгом, однако явно была довольна собой и сложившейся ситуацией. Уж Кристина-то изначально осознавала риск беременности и, вероятно, не возражала. Супруг точно не подарит ей ребёнка, так почему бы не принять подарок от молодого, здорового и, в общем-то, симпатичного любовника?

  - Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Фэйн после небольшой паузы.

  - Вынашивать и рожать, - ответила Кристина незатейливо.

  - Как же твой муж?

  - А что с ним? – Она хлопнула длинными ресницами. – Не волнуйся, у него будет повод считать себя отцом. Видишь ли, последние несколько лет у бедного Джорджа случаются провалы в памяти, и в один из них отлично впишется внезапный порыв страсти.

  - Как удачно.

  - О да. По правде говоря, это я иногда рассказываю Джорджу о мелких событиях с его участием, которых в действительности не было, вот он и думает, что у него шалит память. Очень удобно.

  Ясно, что вариант с «левой» беременностью она рассматривала давно.

  И это существо будет матерью его сына или дочери. Кого может произвести на свет Кристина Линвуд? Прелестного маленького монстра, который превратится в красивое большое чудовище. Уолтер понял, каково героям мрачных мистических романов, внезапно узнавшим, что их миссия – привести в наш мир антихриста. Фэйн безукоризненно чётко осознал, что не испытывает к этому ребёнку ни капли тёплых эмоций и никогда не будет испытывать. Даже удивления или любопытства нет. Уолтер давненько подозревал, что теперь не способен чувствовать что-либо по-настоящему глубоко.

  - Надеюсь, на меня ты не рассчитываешь? – ухмыльнулся бактериолог.

  - Разумеется, нет. И без тебя прекрасно справлюсь.

  - Ты всерьёз считаешь, что твой муж поверит?

  - Поверит, если не дурак.

  Тогда эта фраза показалась Уолтеру глупой, бессмысленной, и он её проигнорировал.

  - Страшно представить, кого ты вырастишь, - с сухой усмешкой сказал Фэйн.

  Кристина пристально посмотрела на него, в её взгляде тоже вспыхнула насмешливость, холодная, ироничная, но искренняя.

  - Девушку, которой не придётся обменивать тело и душу на достойную жизнь. Или мужчину, у которого будет достаточно самоуважения, чтобы ценить себя, а не делать главным смыслом своего существования какую-нибудь смазливую девицу.


	7. VII

  Уолтер поражался, сколь резко переменилась женская часть общества, за секунду из  компании разных, не похожих друг на друга леди превратившись в безликую кудахчущую массу. Кудахтали умильно, ибо миссис Линвуд, глаза которой излучали неземной свет счастья, робко поведала о своём интересном положении.

  Это происходило на вечере у Алана Питерсона, главы крупной околоправительственной компании, занимающейся торговлей. Пару раз в год Питерсоны устраивали подобные приёмы.

  После ужина женщины стеклись в одну сторону огромного зала, мужчины – в другую. Расстояние не слишком-то мешало слышимости, если говорили громко; а восторженные дамочки подняли неслабый шум. Посему очень скоро к поздравлениям присоединились мужчины. Даже среди этих нашлась пара-тройка едва не рыдающих от радости за Линвудов. Кристина виртуозно манипулирует людьми, не поспоришь.

  Бактериолог пристроился у стены и оглядывал кудахчущее сборище с презрением и насмешкой, на которые несколько месяцев назад не был способен. Сияющую Кристину окружили девушки в возрасте от пятнадцати до шестидесяти и бомбардировали поздравлениями да вопросами. Китти стояла в стороне, молчала и хмурилась. Неужели что-то подозревает? Или вовсе знает? Ну, если ей захочется прояснить, пускай сама спрашивает и озвучивает измышления, не хватало ему ещё забивать голову теориями из серии «На что обиделась моя жена», у него других забот по горло. Исследования, которые он проводил в рамках своего проекта, оказались на грани срыва из-за олуха-лаборанта, и Уолтер постоянно обдумывал возникшие проблемы.

  Он почти погрузился в рабочие думы снова, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Джорджа Линвуда, сидевшего в кресле подле окна. От него отхлынул первый наплыв поздравляющих, и Уолтеру показалось, что Джордж один на всём белом свете, точнее, что Джордж сам чувствует непроницаемое, бесконечное одиночество. На долю секунды лицо старика отразило такую тихую, тоскливую и беспомощную м ** _у_** ку, что Уолтер едва не выронил свой стакан, в коем плескался виски со льдом.

  Джордж знает, что ребёнок не его. Он не был глупцом раньше и сейчас не сделался настолько, чтоб поверить в историю Кристины. Но он боялся её потерять, и даже если б избавился от этого страха и попробовал развестись, абсолютно все были бы на стороне Кристины, а ему приписали бы старческие чудачества.

  Тут-то Уолтер вспомнил слова любовницы. «Поверит, если не дурак». Да, если не дурак, то не станет заниматься самоистязанием и попытается убедить себя, что ребёнок впрямь его. Так рассуждала Кристина. И, что самое страшное, по сути была права. Джордж отчаянно хотел ей верить и ещё отчаяннее страдал от того, что у него не получалось.

  Каково ему? Вот жил человек, мечтал, радовался, трудился и наверняка не подозревал, что однажды окажется в таком жалком положении, униженным перед самим собой и бессильным этому воспротивиться. И у него даже нет надежды на будущее. Он не может утешаться тем, что когда-нибудь потом дела наладятся, что у него всё ещё впереди. Нет, у Джорджа Линвуда, увы, практически всё уже позади. Как же, должно быть, больно это осознавать с эдаким-то итогом.

  Зажмурившись, Фэйн потёр глаза. Стиснул зубы. Вряд ли Джордж знает, кто именно в любовниках у его жены, но ему, Уолтеру, от этого не легче. Сейчас он возненавидел себя сильнее, чем кого-либо за всю предыдущую жизнь. Даже сильнее, чем Таунсенда и Китти в день, когда перестал быть наивным идиотом.

  Ненависть разгоралась с каждой секундой.

  В уборной, куда Уолтер пришёл ополоснуть лицо холодной водой, он смотрел на своё отражение. Хотелось со всей силы ударить кулаком по зеркалу. Но появился ещё кто-то из гостей, и Уолтер поспешно удалился.

  Бактериолог задыхался, шагая по освещённому пустому коридору. Надо что-то изменить, что-то разрушить, что-то сделать, иначе он сойдёт с ума!..

  Вместо того чтоб возвратиться в зал, Уолтер окольным маршрутом вырулил в сад. Если повезёт, от вечернего воздуха немного полегчает.

  По иронии судьбы недавно сюда же вышел проветриться Чарльз Таунсенд. А десятилетняя дочка Питерсонов, болтушка Бетти, уже полчаса эксплуатировала местные качели, заскучав на празднике взрослых. Чарли небезуспешно пытался развеселить малышку, добродушно болтая о чём-то весёлом

  Бетти моментально выпала из поля зрения Фэйна, внимание целиком сконцентрировалось на Таунсенде. Не только внимание. Испепеляющая ярость, наконец, изменила направление и стрелочкой взвилась в сторону Таунсенда – того, из-за кого всё началось.

  Через минуту отчаянный визг Бетти продрался сквозь игравшую в доме музыку и звучавшие беседы. И гости, и хозяева, и слуги остолбенели на миг, однако в следующее мгновение с лихвой компенсировали заминку и дружно ринулись на улицу.


	8. VIII

  Последний – теперь уже предпоследний – раз Уолтер дрался в школе, причём в начальной, потому воистину удивительно, что он смог достойно выдержать раунд-другой с Таунсендом. Фэйн стал далеко не первым, кто жаждал начистить таунсендовскую физиономию, и опыта у Чарли было предостаточно. С другой стороны, у Уолтера было беспросветное бешенство плюс полнейшее безразличие к исходу схватки, ему требовалось выпустить пар, его не волновала собственная участь, не смущали возможные увечья, понятие «осторожность» забылось начисто. Когда их разняли, бой шёл примерно на равных – Уолтеру досталось больше, но Чарли был напуган сильнее.

  Миссис Питерсон незамедлительно ударилась в истерику по поводу учинённого гостями безобразия, мистер Питерсон взревел, что не потерпит такого неуважения к себе и своему дому.

  Но буквально через пару дней он позвонил Уолтеру, осведомился, как тот себя чувствует, и рассыпался в странных, недосказанных благодарностях, мало того – в извинениях. Зазывал в гости, на рыбалку, в клуб.

  Следующие недели Уолтер недоумевал, почему столько людей смотрят на него так, словно борются с желанием подойти и пожать руку, а некоторые впрямь подходят, жмут и отходят без единого слова.

  А потом он узнал. Кристина.

  В происшествии у Питерсонов она увидела отличную возможность насолить Таунсенду, которого недолюбливала беспочвенно, но прочно. Уолтер тогда отказался объяснять причину своего поведения, Чарли же, взяв себя в руки, самодовольно выдвинул версию о внезапном помешательстве доктора Фэйна – переработал, бедняга.

  - Боже мой, неужели вы этому верите?! – воскликнула Кристина, обращаясь к дамам, которых пригласила в гости. Распивая чай, они энергично обсуждали вчерашнее событие. Среди женщин были и впечатлительные, и болтливые, и мрачные (склонные верить всяческой гадости и находящие удовольствие в осознании того, как ужасен мир), и обиженные на Чарльза Таунсенда – некогда отвергнутые им или изначально обделённые его вниманием. Некоторые сочетали в себе два-три вышеназванных качества разом. – Конечно, доктор Фэйн скорее умрёт, чем расскажет правду, он ни за что не навредит девочке…

  - Девочке? – выразила общее удивление одна из гостий.

  - Бетти Питерсон. Он ведь пришёл в сад, когда Таунсенд был там с ней наедине. Ах, это отвратительно! Но я давно чувствовала, что с мистером Таунсендом что-то неладно…

  - Дорогая моя, о чём Вы?

  - …Вы до сих пор не знаете? Все кругом только об этом и шепчутся… Думаете, Таунсенд просто так притащил ребёнка в безлюдный тёмный сад?

  - Вы ходите сказать…?

  - Да.

  - Нет…

  - Да.

  - Но ей же десять лет!..

  - В том весь ужас.

  Ни у кого другого не получилось бы настолько грамотно скормить откровенный абсурд без единого доказательства. Кристина выдала дикую, немыслимую историю, порочащую одного из самых влиятельных людей Шанхая; задевающую честь важного семейства; затрагивающую девочку, которая, между прочим, могла одной фразой разорвать паутину мисс Линвуд. И Кристине поверили.

  Кто осмелится напрямую расспрашивать невинное дитя о вопиющих непотребствах? А если всё же найдется смельчак и Бетти ответит, что ничего «эдакого» не было, это запросто спишут на то, что мистер Фэйн успел вовремя. Довод а-ля «Неужели Таунсенд до такой степени идиот, что позволит себе вольности с дочерью Алана Питерсона, а не с какой-нибудь беззащитной девочкой из трущоб?» и прочие логические несостыковки померкнут перед мастерской подачей отвратительной, но сенсационной, аппетитной «новости». И главное: многие сразу поняли, в чём истинная причина агрессии Фэйна, но эти многие – любовницы Чарли (в большинстве своём бывшие) и их мужья. Они-то активнее всех, в отместку и с невероятным наслаждением, будут продвигать версию о нездоровом, преступном пристрастии Чарльза Таунсенда, которое долго оставалось тайным благодаря его связям и высокому положению в обществе. И всё это Кристина покроет сеточкой тонких, незаметных по отдельности, но ярчайших и убедительнейших в совокупности штрихов.

  Так оно и вышло. Чарли Таунсенда сложно обвинить в добродетельности, но извращенцем он не был и не заслуживал той бочки нечистот, которыми его окатила Кристина Линвуд. А для Кристины именно в этом была непередаваемая прелесть.

  Когда до Уолтера дошло, он ужаснулся. Бактериолог ненавидел Таунсенда, однако не настолько, чтоб одобрять запредельную выходку любовницы. Фэйн места себе не находил, но потом подумал: с чего, собственно, он изводится? У Чарли есть жена, есть любовница (скорее всего, не одна), вот пусть они за него и переживают. Уолтеру-то какая печаль? Он ни словом, ни вздохом не поддерживал бредни Кристины. Если его спросят, застал ли он Чарли за какими-либо предосудительными действиями по отношению к Бетти, Уолтер однозначно и чётко ответит – нет, подобного близко не было, у него с Таунсендом личные разногласия, девочка ни при чём.

  Его спросили. Он ответил. Но ему не поверили, посчитали, что он бережёт Бетти. Мистер Питерсон, кажется, уже готов был усыновить Фэйна от переизбытка тёплых чувств.

  Чарли быстро разобрался, что именно о нём болтают, и всячески опровергал, возмущался, указывал на отсутствие доказательств, готов был убить автора идеи, да не представлял кто это. Кристина так переплела концы, что никто, даже дамы, с которых началось распространение сплетни, не могли сказать, откуда подул ветер. Одно время Таунсенд подозревал Фэйна, но быстро отмёл сию теорию, вдобавок, попробуй он тронуть Уолтера хоть пальцем, это в глазах большинства станет лишним подтверждением обвинений, дикость которых до сих пор не укладывалась у Таунсенда в голове.

  Даже Дороти стала думать, что отправила младшего сына в школу в Англии на год раньше не потому, что мальчик рослый, крупный и вообще не по годам развитый, а потому, что подсознательно подозревала мужа в чём-то нездоровом и мерзком. Скоро она сама уехала на Родину, оставив супруга одного в окольной битве с ополчившимся на него Шанхайским обществом.

  С ним перестали здороваться почти все знакомые, а уж о приглашениях куда-либо, особенно на домашний приём, и речи не шло. Чарли превратился в прокажённого. И чем яростнее он доказывал свою невиновность, тем стремительнее от него шарахались.

  Хотя официальных изменений и перестановок пока не было, все понимали, что на политической карьере, равно как и на обычной человеческой репутации Таунсенда можно ставить большой жирный крест. Его жизнь была разрушена за какие-то две-три недели, о которых Кристина потом вспоминала лишь изредка, правда, с удовольствием.

  В начале декабря пришло официальное письмо от адвоката миссис Таунсенд. Он уведомлял Чарльза о том, что Дороти подаёт на развод.


	9. IX

За неделю до Рождества Джордж Линвуд исполнил давнюю мечту любимой супруги – скончался.  
На похоронах Кристина билась в истерике, разрывая сердца присутствующих. Многие искренне опасались, что она прыгнет в могилу, куда опустили гроб с телом её мужа. Кристину со всех сторон умоляли подумать о себе, попытаться успокоиться ради ребёнка.  
\- Милая, Джордж ни за что бы не хотел, чтоб Вы так страдали!  
Кристина захлёбывалась рыданиями и, глядя куда-то наверх, не восклицала, нет, надрывно выла, что это несправедливо – забирать Джорджа сейчас, когда они были так счастливы, когда ждали появления своего малыша!  
После возвращения с кладбища в дом Кристина постепенно утихла. Она привидением ходила между гостями, а чаще сидела на диване и принимала соболезнования.  
\- Поздравляю, - улучив момент, едва слышно хмыкнул ей на ухо Уолтер, заключив в идеально целомудренные, сочувственные объятья.  
\- Спасибо, - фактически хихикнула Кристина, сохраняя трагическое выражение лица. Воспользовавшись своими пышными локонами как прикрытием, она игриво укусила Уолтера за мочку уха.  
Чуть позднее, когда они вышли прогуляться в сад (бедной миссис Линвуд нужен свежий воздух!), бактериолог полюбопытствовал у любовницы, куда она намерена уехать.  
\- Вернёшься в Англию?  
\- Нет, я пока не успела соскучиться по дождям и туманам. Подумываю о каких-нибудь тёплых островах или Америке. Тебе правда интересно, где я буду?  
\- Не особенно, - честно признал Уолтер без всяких угрызений совести.  
\- Хочешь узнавать о ребёнке? – Это было практичное предложение, не значившее ровным счётом ничего для Кристины.  
Для Уолтера тоже, потому он отказался.  
На следующий день миссис Линвуд избавила Шанхай от своего присутствия.


	10. X

  Открыв глаза, Китти поморгала, потянулась рукой к затылку и попыталась подняться, но Уолтер остановил.

  - Тише, тише. Лучше полежи немного.

  Китти опять моргнула и, насколько это возможно в лежачем положении, огляделась. Она по-прежнему была в гостиной, но не на полу, где ожидала себя обнаружить, а на диване.

  - Я упала в обморок?

  - Похоже на то. – Уолтер, сидящий рядом с нею, осторожно ощупал её затылок. – Назревает солидная шишка. Сколько пальцев я показываю?

  - Два.

  - А теперь?

  - Четыре.

  - В глазах не двоится, голова не кружится?

  - Нет, - Китти кашлянула и всё-таки приподнялась, втиснувшись в угол между подлокотником и спинкой, - ничего такого. – Она потёрла лоб.

  В нескольких шагах от них с ненавязчиво-вопросительным видом стояла служанка.

  - Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Воды, например?

  - Нет, - Китти машинально мотнула головой, о чём незамедлительно пожалела. – Нет, спасибо.

  Уолтер отпустил Хассан.

  - Тебе следует быть осторожнее, в твоём-то положении, - заметил он, оставшись с женой наедине.

  Китти уставилась на него во все глаза и задала заведомо глупый вопрос:

  - О чём ты?

  - О беременности, конечно.

  На добрую четверть минуты повисла бесцветная пауза.

  - Давно ты знаешь? –  выдавила Китти, готовясь к очевидному вопросу и неизбежным последующим обвинениям.

  Но Уолтер смотрел на неё без опаски или неприязни, даже без любопытства, в его взгляде сквозила беззлобная, хотя и несколько усталая смешинка.

  - Знаю – недели три, до этого подозревал месяца полтора. Почему ты не сказала? У тебя уже появился живот, неужели ты думала, что я не замечу? Или надеялась, что всё само рассосётся?

  - Сам-то почему молчал? – Фактически Китти огрызнулась, но почти без эмоций.

  - Ждал твоих действий. Было любопытно. – Уолтер поглядел пристальнее. – Какой срок?

  - Месяцев пять. Может, больше.

  - И судя по тому, что ты упорно молчала, отец не я? – Он сузил глаза, однако в этом опять же была скорее невесёлая усмешка, чем упрёк. – Или, как минимум, ты не знаешь, от кого из нас двоих ребёнок.

  Он не стал добавлять: «Я надеюсь, кандидатуры только две?», но Китти почувствовала не проговорённую шпильку, вспыхнула и дёрнулась. Да поскольку вслух Уолтер этого не произнёс, упрекнуть она его не могла.

  - Второй вариант, - отчеканила Китти, из принципа не опуская глаз, что стоило ей невероятных усилий.

  Уолтер вдумчиво кивнул и передвинулся, сев к ней полубоком. Китти ждала, пока муж что-нибудь скажет, но он всё молчал, и она заговорила первой:

  - Что ж, теперь ты можешь со мной развестись.

  - Я не хочу разводиться. – Во имя честности Уолтер пояснил, снова повернувшись к Китти: - Мне сейчас удобнее быть женатым.

  - Женись на Кристине.

  - Если я когда-нибудь и решу покончить с собой, то выберу менее изощрённый способ.

  - Её ребёнок ведь от тебя?

  - Она говорит, что да, и, как ни странно, я ей верю. – Уолтер усмехнулся, покачав головой. – Вот видишь, я ничуть не лучше тебя, мы друг друга стоим. – Тут он словно спохватился. – Но, безусловно, я не стану препятствовать, если ты сама хочешь развода, чтобы выйти замуж за Таунсенда.

  - Замуж за Таунсенда? – Он издевается?! Глаза вроде честные. Китти постаралась подавить горькую ухмылку. – Мы с ним давно расстались. Сразу после, - она облизнула губы, - того случая в спальне.

  - Нашей спальне, - не то уточнил, не то поддел Уолтер.

  Китти предпочла это проигнорировать и закончить мысль:

  - С тех пор мы, по сути, даже не разговаривали.

  - Серьёзно? – неподдельно удивился Уолтер.

  - Честное слово.

  Он не почувствовал ни радости, ни ревности, ни удовлетворения, ни злорадства. Зато, наконец, смог сформулировать то, как ощущал себя эти месяцы. Ему будто ампутировали часть души. Того, что должно было саднить, гноиться и кровоточить, попросту не существовало. Ни боли, ни злобы, ни отчаяния, ни обиды - нет ничего, что заставляло бы страдать. И это восхитительно.

  Так легко сделалось на сердце, что он едва не начал насвистывать.

  - Я предлагаю тебе остаться моей женой, разумеется, если тебя это тоже устроит. – Тон у него был и дружеский, и деловой.

  - Со всеми вытекающими обязанностями? – уточнила Китти.

  - Слово «обязанности» очень лестно, спасибо, дорогая. Если ты о постели, то да. Не обижайся, но какой смысл оставаться женатым, если одну из основных функций брака надо выполнять на стороне с кем-то другим?

  Он утомился от одной лишь мысли о том, что в случае отказа Китти, придётся искать новую жену или любовницу. Новая жена на поверку может оказаться в десять раз хуже предыдущей. Любовницы – дело хлопотное. Невинную девицу брать опасно, обесчестишь – её родня закатит скандал и/или потребует жениться (а раз ты не попросил руки изначально, значит, имелись причины). Связываться с замужней ещё проблематичнее, нужно будет постоянно волноваться о супруге-рогоносце, как бы он не узнал правды и не вознамерился отмстить. Самый простой вариант для удовлетворения мужских потребностей – платные услуги профессионалок, но сие может навредить репутации, а главное, попробуй угадай, какую заразу рискуешь подцепить от такой профессионалки. Вот и получается, что остаться с Китти – оптимальный вариант.

  Китти же очень ясно сознавала, что быть разведённой женщиной с ребёнком, рождённым уже вне брака, – доля не просто незавидная, а опасная.

  - Но если тебе со мной очень плохо, я не стану неволить и навязываться, - продолжал Уолтер с беззаботным спокойствием. – Тогда вернёмся к варианту с мирным разводом.

  После того раза, когда Уолтер не выключил свет, пришлось признать, что у него есть потенциал; который, вероятно, неплохо развился за последние месяцы – уж Линвуд наверняка постаралась. Чуть не скрипнув зубами, Китти прощупала почву:

  - Если я останусь, что будет, когда появится ребёнок? Если он окажется похожим на Чарли, что тогда?

  Да ничего. Уж если Уолтер к своему кровному ребёнку равнодушен, то и к чужому отнесётся спокойно.

  - Я не обещаю любить его, но никогда не стану обижать, отыгрываться. И тебя тоже не буду попрекать прошлым. Только сразу проясним: мне достаточно одного набора рогов, не хочу, чтоб из меня второй раз сделали идиота. Ты не изменяешь мне, я не изменяю тебе - таковы мои условия. Вот что я могу предложить, а принять это или нет – ты должна решить сама. Я не тороплю, подумай несколько дней. – Он поднялся и направился к кабинету. На полпути приостановился. – Кстати, моей работой заинтересовались в Лондоне, мне предложили продолжить исследование там. Я согласился.


	11. XI

  Накануне отъезда Уолтер спросил у Китти, успела ли она проститься со всеми друзьями и подругами. На что Китти ответила, что прощаться ей особо не с кем, ибо мало-мальски близких друзей-подруг у неё в Шанхае нет. Для Уолтера это не явилось открытием века, однако он впервые по-настоящему задумался о том, как одиноко было его жене здесь и как ей не хватало элементарной эмоциональной близости с кем-нибудь. Большинству нормальных людей нужно общение (и Уолтер, признаться, не знал, из какой категории в этом плане исключить себя – то ли из большинства, то ли из нормальных). Раньше Китти для него стояла на пьедестале, возвышаясь над обычностью, потому он не осознавал, что ей-то как раз нужно то же, что и любому – ну, почти любому – человеку. Теперь он видел, что она обыкновенная молодая женщина, которой пришлось месяц за месяцем изнемогать от скуки и пустоты. Она ведь не обязана разделять его принцип – говорить, только когда есть, что сказать. Хорошенькое дельце: днём не с кем поговорить, а вечером приходит с работы муж, который поговорить может, но не хочет.

  Уолтер почувствовал себя виноватым, однако не собирался казниться. Что было, то прошло, и как ни переживай, прошлого не изменишь. Но он не хотел, чтоб так же продолжалось в настоящем и будущем. Он начал больше разговаривать с Китти – за завтраком (если она тоже вставала рано), по вечерам, на выходных. Прикладывал усилия, чтобы быть интересным - или хоть не слишком скучным - собеседником. Рассказывал чуток о своей работе, о любопытных фактах и случаях, вовлекал в обсуждение прочитанных либо услышанных новостей; и так далее, и тому подобное. Для него это было трудно, и всё же он не сдавался. Старался каждый день – пусть понемногу, зато неукоснительно.

  Сперва Китти недоумевала, затем раздражалась, впрочем, второй период миновал очень быстро, после чего она оценила усилия мужа. Сейчас, когда она больше не пыталась для галочки подстроиться под него, его неуклюжесть сделалась для неё не утомительной, а трогательной. Да и просуществовала сия неуклюжесть недолго, всё-таки практика – великое дело, особенно обоюдная. Китти тоже не молчала. Она научилась правильно чередовать темы, которые интересуют её, с темами, занимающими Уолтера; и удивлялась, что не освоила это искусство раньше. Выяснилось, что есть то, о чём с удовольствием готовы говорить они оба.

  Постепенно на поддержание общения стало уходить меньше и меньше трудов, искусственно созданное превратилось в естественное. Настал день, когда Китти и Уолтеру не пришлось ломать голову над поиском тем и подбором слов. Отныне они общались свободно, весело, легко находя точки соприкосновения.

  Всего-то и требовалось, что приложить старания поначалу. И результат определённо того стоил.


	12. XII

  Уолтер был без ума от нынешней работы, но один минус имелся – его жизнь стала более публичной. Не в том смысле, что пришла слава и стали осаждать журналисты – подобного не наблюдалось и не предвиделось; а в том, что теперь финансирование осуществлялось из частных источников, и приходилось находить общий язык с потенциальными инвесторами. Для этого требовалось общаться – помимо прочего периодически посещать какие-нибудь вечера или принимать кого-то у себя дома. (Второй вариант Уолтеру казался худшим, ведь из гостей всегда можно уйти, а из собственного дома не сбежишь, будь любезен сидеть до последнего посетителя.) И здесь вставал материальный вопрос.

  Фэйны отнюдь не были бедны, они жили достойно, в достатке, однако не могли разбрасываться деньгами. А на гипотетических спонсоров необходимо было производить впечатление, и это дело недешёвое. Вернее, Уолтер так считал, но Китти полагала иначе и взяла всё в свои руки. Справилась она блестяще – при небольших затратах устроила ужин, который не стыдно было окрестить приёмом. И сама радовалась, ведь подготовка заняла её, доставила творческое удовольствие. Уолтер тоже был весьма доволен.

  Вскоре один из его коллег поинтересовался, не согласится ли миссис Фэйн и для их семейства устроить эффектное мероприятие с минимальными затратами, а то у них с женой скоро годовщина свадьбы.

  - Вообще-то, - начал Уолтер, намереваясь защитить Китти от эксплуатации. Ну не наглость ли – просить постороннего человека решать за тебя твои проблемы?

  - Не волнуйтесь, - перебил коллега, - разумеется, мы возместим потраченные силы и время. Не сомневаюсь, что в итоге получится дешевле, чем если бы мы сами всё организовывали или, - мужчина деликатно кашлянул, - наняли организаторов, которые не совсем верно представляют себе наши финансовые возможности.

  Уолтер вспомнил энтузиазм, с которым Китти готовила «приём», и счастливый блеск в её глазах.

  - Я не могу ничего обещать за неё, но сегодня же вечером передам ей Ваше предложение.

  Обещал – передал; и Китти согласилась почти без раздумий. До родов оставалась пара месяцев, она чувствовала себя превосходно, и ей было совершенно нечем заняться.

  Второе предприятие прошло успешнее первого. Кто-то спросил коллегу Уолтера, а возможно, коллега сам кому-то обмолвился об организаторе празднества. Заработал маховик сарафанной почты, и последующие заказы не заставили себя ждать. Удивительно, сколько народу жаждет пустить пыль в глаза друзьям, знакомым и дальним родственникам.

  Китти не разрывали на части и не осаждали круглосуточно, однако одно-два предложения в неделю поступали стабильно. Внезапно в её жизни появилась та грань, которая давным-давно была у Уолтера, - что-то вне быта, делавшее её дни разнообразными. Это упрочило взаимопонимание между супругами. Уолтер, в отличие от большинства мужчин-современников, безоговорочно признавал, что женщина необязательно создана исключительно для домашнего хозяйства. У многих весь мир сводится к семейному очагу, и они искренне счастливы. Но некоторым хочется чего-то ещё. Смешно осуждать человека за наличие не тех талантов, которых от него ожидают окружающие.

  Уолтер поддерживал Китти в её начинаниях. Китти поддерживала Уолтера в его работе. Каждый имел смутное представление об особенностях дела, которым занимается вторая половинка, но глубоко вникать и не требовалось. Достаточно, что оба осознавали: дома у них есть спокойная гавань, надёжный тыл, понимание, готовность помочь, потому трудовые неприятности нестрашны.

  Миссис Фэйн отлично себя зарекомендовала, и к её услугам стали прибегать те, для кого главным была уже не экономия. Затраты перестали стоять во главе угла, на первое место вышли оригинальность и элегантность приёмов.

  Своим нежданным-негаданным ремеслом Китти занималась с упоением, которое не тускнело и не приедалось (не обходилось без неприятностей и нервотрёпки, но в любом деле есть недостатки). Хотя, разумеется, после родов ей пришлось на какое-то время сделать перерыв.

 


	13. ХШ

  Мальчика назвали Рупертом. Подсознательно супруги надеялись, что сразу будет понятно, похож ребёнок на Уолтера или на Чарли. Однако более всего новорожденный был похож на сморщенную виноградину, ну или размоченную изюмину. Нужно время, чтоб у младенца проявились черты родителей. Так что установление отцовства откладывалось на неопределённый срок.

  Своё обещание Уолтер сдержал – он ни словом, ни делом не выразил неприязни к Руперту. Да и не было этой неприязни вовсе. Оскорблённым или уязвлённым бактериолог себя не ощущал, его гордость была вполне удовлетворена тем, что он ответил изменой на измену и сам сделал ребёнка на стороне (и ведь не факт ещё, что Руперт – плод неверности).

  О ребёнке от Кристины Уолтер теперь думал чаще. Смотрел на Руперта и сначала спрашивал себя, родила ли уже Кристина, потом – мальчик родился или девочка, потом – на кого дитя похоже и вообще, здоров ли малыш, все ли у него/неё благополучно. Но Уолтер по-прежнему считал, что не должен появляться в жизни того ребёнка, от этого всем будет только хуже. У него и в мыслях не было искать Кристину.

  Китти с удивлением узнала, что её муж очень любит детей.

  - Ты никогда об этом не говорил.

  - Повода не было, - пожал плечами Уолтер.

  «Конечно, чтобы сказать о чём-то, тебе раньше непременно нужен был повод. Господи, как же хорошо, что сейчас по-другому!» Ей вдруг показалось, что Уолтер прочитал её мысли, было что-то такое в его улыбке – мягкое, почти извиняющееся. Китти тоже улыбнулась, тепло и ободряюще.

  Уолтер охотно возился с Рупертом, добросовестно выполняя все отцовские обязанности. Собственно, обязанностями он это не считал, а делал просто от души. Он всем сердцем привязался к мальчику, ещё задолго до того, как стало ясно, что цвет глаз и волос ребёнок не мог унаследовать ни от Китти, ни тем более от Чарли. У Руперта были тёмно-синие глаза и золотисто-русые волосы.


	14. XIV

  Женщине не всегда легко вернуться к интимной жизни после родов, причина порой не только в физиологии, но и в психологии. Осознаёшь, что тело твоё не столь красиво, как прежде (стараешься и приводишь его в порядок, но процесс не такой быстрый, как хотелось бы). Могут случиться всяческие неловкости (даже если они не происходят, ты о них думаешь), например, молоко потечёт. Вообще, чувствуешь себя уязвимой и физически, и душевно.

  Здесь Уолтер был безупречен. Он обладал тактом, терпением, которые Чарли и не снились. Это очень пригодилось поначалу, а потом… А потом всё стало действительно хорошо.

  В постели у них теперь было лучше, чем когда-либо, причём когда-либо не только друг с другом, но и с партнёрами по измене. Стоило бы отправить благодарственные письма Чарли и Кристине, мол, спасибо за мастер-классы - практикуем, совмещаем, импровизируем.

  «И где всё это было раньше?» - дивилась Китти, категорически отметая мысль, что переменами Уолтер обязан лишь Линвуд. Дело даже не в технических навыках, Китти ощущала в нём нечто большее. Возможно, это нечто Фэйны создали вдвоём. Ныне не надо было ни отрабатывать супружеский долг через не хочу, ни пытаться произвести впечатление, и они стали намного раскованнее. Китти сроду не страдала отсутствием чувственности, оказалось, что и у Уолтера есть всё необходимое, чтоб быть хорошим любовником. Его нежность перестала раздражать Китти, ибо уже не маскировала страсть, а только дополняла. В нём был и пыл, и ласка, которыми он щедро делился с женой. Но любовь к набору не прилагалась. Привязанность, благодарность, уважение, восхищение (ей нравилось, как он любовался её телом) – этого сколько угодно, но дать то, чего больше нет, Уолтер не мог. Китти и не просила.

  Он не ночевал у неё, всегда уходил к себе в спальню. Однажды Китти поинтересовалась, не хочет ли он остаться. Ей показалось, что так будет правильно; она помнила, как Уолтер радовался раньше, в Шанхае, когда она не возражала, чтоб он спал с нею до утра.

  - Благодарю покорно, - лукаво ухмыльнулся бактериолог, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу на пижаме. – Не обижайся, но ты слишком сильно ворочаешься во сне, а иногда ещё и пинаешься.

  Она не обиделась. Ничуть. Нисколько. Ни капельки. Совсем. Совсем-совсем. Ну, разве что самую малость.

  Серьёзно, это не оскорбление и не трагедия. Просто в Англии часто бывают ночи с дождём, ветром, с туманом, а то и со снегом. Промозглые ночи, когда очень хочется, чтобы кто-то близкий, тёплый был рядом и обнимал тебя.


	15. XV

  Ещё за ужином Китти заметила, что Уолтер молчалив по-особому. Он вернулся с работы таким же спокойным, как всегда, но Китти достаточно знала мужа, чтобы безошибочно уловить его напряжённость.

  - У тебя какие-то неприятности?

  - Да, но ничего смертельного. – Он даже попытался беспечно улыбнуться. – Не будем портить ужин.

  Однако после трапезы Уолтер ушёл в свой кабинет и расхаживал там туда-сюда без перерыва целый час, Китти слышала из гостиной, где играла с Рупертом. Когда мальчик умаялся и стал зевать, она отвела его в детскую и уложила спать, затем снова спустилась. Уолтер по-прежнему сердито протаптывал кабинетный ковёр.

  Китти постучалась.

  Шаги остановились.

  - Не заперто.

  Она отворила дверь и, прижавшись щекой к створке, спросила с тёплой иронией:

  - Что случилось?

  - Ничего нового – некоторые люди идиоты, вот и всё. – Он не кричал, но говорил напористо, и по меркам Уолтера это был настоящий взрыв эмоций. – Джонсон передумал нас финансировать. Видите ли, нашёл более перспективный проект. – Бактериолог упёр руки в бока и дёрнул подбородком. – Я бы не злился, будь этот перспективный проект действительно стоящим, но он, чёрт побери, связан со спиритизмом! Спиритизмом, Китти! Они будут изучать якобы сверхъестественные способности шарлатанов, преуспевших в обдуривании доверчивых или убитых горем людей! Мы разработали две вакцины, третья практически закончена. Это тысячи, десятки тысяч спасённых жизней. – Про финансовую прибыль он говорить не стал, но спонсоры исследований не оставались внакладе. Исполнителям же, как обычно, платили ровно столько, чтоб они не задумывались об уходе. - Четвёртая разработка тоже могла бы уберечь многих людей от смерти. – Уолтер воинственно фыркнул. – Надеюсь, все они явятся Джонсону на спиритическом сеансе и утащат прямиком в ад! Идиотам там самое место. – Уолтер выдохся и лишь тогда заметил, с каким изумлением смотрит на него жена. Его, как учёного и просто как человека, действительно задело происходящее, прямо резануло по живому. И сейчас он почти кричал. Прежде Уолтер никогда не повышал голос в присутствии жены. – Прости, дорогая, - он помотал головой и продолжил совсем уже мягко: - Ты здесь ни при чём, извини, что тебе пришлось выслушивать.

  - Нестрашно, - Китти ободрительно улыбнулась. – Мне даже понравилось – было любопытно. Ты говорил об Элиоте Джонсоне?

  - Да.

  - Мне предлагали устроить для него вечер в начале сентября, я отказалась. – В месяц Китти организовывала два-три вечера, больше она не успела бы, учитывая материнские обязанности. – Но если хочешь, могу согласиться и там незаметно плюнуть ему в еду.

  Уолтер ухмыльнулся с весёлой лаской и несколько наигранной благодарностью.

  - Это самое романтичное предложение, которое я от тебя слышал.

  - Можно ещё подсыпать слабительного.

  Бактериолог мечтательно посмотрел в верхний угол кабинета. Вздохнул.

  - Хотя искушение велико, я, пожалуй, откажусь от твоего чрезвычайно любезного предложения. Но спасибо тебе за заботу, я оценил.

  - Давай хоть запустим тараканов к нему в гостиную! – не спешила сдаваться Китти. Озорство блестело в её глазах и сквозило в голосе.

  - Китти, остановись.

  - Спрячем где-нибудь под полом рыбью требуху?

  - Ты же несерьёзно.

  - Купим блох и вытряхнем на верхнюю одежду гостей в прихожей.

  - Женщина, ты меня пугаешь.


	16. XVI

  Это был обычный вечер, не праздник, не какая-то годовщина. Уолтер и Китти без повода решили выпить немного вина, послушать музыку по радио. Поговорили о том о сём, посмеялись. Потанцевали, правда, не слишком удачно - споткнулись и рухнули на диван. Расхохотались вовсю.

  Китти оказалась снизу, но муж не повалился на неё с размаху. Он был сверху, но не придавливал.

  Уолтер провёл ладонью по лицу, по волосам Китти. До чего же у неё голубые глаза.

  До чего же у него синие глаза.

  - Я люблю, - и в этих синих глазах Китти внезапно увидела страх. За долю секунды Уолтер понял, что она хочет сказать, и он этого отчаянно не желал. Что ж, она тоже сориентировалась молниеносно, потому даже паузы в предложении не возникло, оно прозвучало изначально цельной фразой, - эту песню. Сделай погромче, пожалуйста.

  Китти не столько разглядела, сколько почувствовала облегчение мужа.

  - Конечно. – Чмокнув её в нос, он поднялся и пошёл к радиоприёмнику, тем самым дав жене возможность проявить эмоции.

  Несколько секунд её лицо выражало озадаченность, затем печальное понимание. Но когда Уолтер повернулся к ней, она снова ослепительно улыбалась.

  Однажды он сказал ей, что любит её, и надеялся когда-нибудь услышать ответное признание. Но так было раньше. Теперь он этого признания боялся, как огня, потому что оно означает серьёзные чувства. А серьёзных чувств, ни со своей, ни с её стороны, Уолтер больше не хотел. Иначе кому-то из них может снова стать больно, а лично Уолтеру боли уже хватило – не только когда он узнал, что жена ему изменяет, но и прежде, когда он безрезультатно ждал и отчётливо понимал, что Китти так и не может его полюбить. Надежда тогда умирала медленно и мучительно; даже лучше, что её в итоге добили одним ударом. Сейчас ему спокойно, его сердце в безопасности. Пусть всё так и остаётся, если для Уолтера это лучше. Она больше ни за что не сделает ему больно.


	17. XVII

  «…В общем, я устроился хорошо. Пока не обвыкся, но это неважно, я ведь здесь ненадолго.

  Очень жарко, страшный солнцепёк. Я обгорел в первый же день, даже уши и те обожгло сквозь шляпу, теперь они облезают».

  На этом месте Китти всегда хихикала, хотя чувствовала себя немножко виноватой.

  Она перечитала послание уже раз десять. После месячного отсутствия, разбавленного лишь парочкой коротких телеграмм, полноценное письмо стало невероятной радостью.

  «С чего я разволновалась? – одёргивала себя Китти. – Это глупо. Уолтер уехал всего на три месяца». Целых три месяца!

  Та чётвёртая, будущая, вакцина продолжала будоражить ум Уолтера. Элиот Джонсон остался верен спиритизму. Никто из прежних или нынешних инвесторов не захотел дать денег на проект. А потом объявился некий Уильям Грэм – профессор одного из крупнейших австралийских университетов, где, как оказалось, работали над той же задачей. В данном случае Уолтеру не могли просто вручить нужную сумму, но могли предоставить материал, место и оборудование для исследований, не говоря об уже имеющихся наработках. Университету был нужен свежий и острый ум, а Уолтеру нужна была база. Естественно, за три месяца проект завершить нельзя, однако можно общими усилиями создать костяк и затем продолжить коллективный труд дистанционно, либо пойти разными путями, опираясь на совместно достигнутые результаты.

  По несколько раз за день Китти ловила себя на том, что высчитывает разницу во времени и пытается угадать, что сейчас делает Уолтер, представить, когда он работает, когда обедает, когда спит. С кем спит. Последняя мысль была особенно навязчивой, как бы Китти ни пыталась сама её высмеять: Уолтер, да ещё с облезлыми ушами, на донжуана не потянет. И тут же вспоминала про Кристину Линвуд. Случись та история теперь, Китти отнеслась бы к ней со-о-о-овсем не так спокойно. Воображение услужливо подкидывало сценки-ситуации, в которых австралийки, все как одна коварные, пытаются сбить Уолтера с пути истинного. Конечно, умом Китти понимала, что это полная чушь.


	18. XVIII

  - Бросьте, доктор Фэйн, мы все идём, давайте с нами! – Профессор Грэм хлопнул Уолтера по плечу добродушно, но с такой силой, что у того чуть пломбы из зубов не вылетели. – Грех не отметить успешный эксперимент накануне выходных! Нельзя постоянно думать о работе, надо уметь развлекаться!

  Посмеявшись наполовину рассеянно, наполовину застенчиво, Уолтер заверил:

  - Я знаю, не сомневайтесь. И всё же откажусь от Вашего предложения, не обижайтесь.

  - Какие обиды, - Грэм опять с размаху обрушил ладонь на английского коллегу. – Но если передумаете, Вы знаете, в каком пабе нас найти.

  Ага, передумает, как же. Во-первых, Уолтеру совершенно не улыбалась перспектива весь вечер терпеть дружеские, но оттого не менее мощные тычки Грэма. Просить его прекратить было бесполезно – профессор делал это автоматически, не со зла. Во-вторых, Уолтеру не нравилось, как на него смотрит миссис Ривз, профессорская секретарша. Та ещё оторва, и уже намекала доктору Фэйну, что вовсе не считает замужество поводом отказываться от разнообразия. «Если Вы понимаете, о чём я», - добавила она, озорно подмигнув. Уолтер понял и с тех пор избегал её всеми правдами и неправдами.

  Хотелось бы ему гордо заявить: «Я не такой». Увы, как раз такой. По крайней мере, в прошлом. Но он не желал перетаскивать то прошлое в настоящее. Не хотел больше изменять жене, ни за что.

  Придя в свой временный дом, Уолтер с удовольствием снял ботинки, развязал галстук. И вернулся к письму для Китти, которое начал ещё накануне.


	19. XIX

  Целых полчаса Китти таращилась на одну страницу книги. Время от времени она перечитывала пару строчек, но смысл фраз сразу испарялся из сознания. Китти сидела в своей постели, поверх одеяла. Если он не придёт через тридцать минут, она выключит свет и ляжет спать.

  Уолтер вернулся сегодня днём. Они оба боялись, что за три месяца Руперт отвык от отца, а то и попросту забыл, но оказалось наоборот – мальчик соскучился по папе и не отлипал от него ни на минуту.

  Нынче вечером Уолтер сам укладывал сына, и Китти знала, что это продлится долго. Руперт наверняка будет до последнего стараться не уснуть, будет расспрашивать обо всём, что придёт в голову, обязательно попросит рассказать сказку и не одну. А Уолтер не подумает возражать, он ведь сам соскучился по сыну.

  Вздохнув, Китти опустила книгу на колени. Знать бы, насколько сильно Уолтер устал с дороги. Если он думает, как бы поскорее уснуть, она его явно не дождётся. Если ему удалось выспаться незадолго до приезда, он, наверное, придёт к ней. Надо было сразу выяснить - спросить прямо.

  Часы на тумбочке под лампой показывали ровно одиннадцать. Снаружи по оконному стеклу лениво сползали капли мелкого, вялого дождика. Уличные фонари проступали сквозь туман размытыми пятнышками света.

  Когда в дверь постучали, Китти показалось, что её сердце сделало сальто. Вместе с тем на душе стало удивительно мирно и уютно.

  - Заходи, - улыбнулась она.

  Уолтер, одетый в белую пижаму, открыл дверь и перешагнул порог, пока Китти откладывала книжку. Его волосы были влажными после душа. Он тоже улыбался.

  - Долго Руперт продержал тебя в заложниках?

  - Отпустил минут пятнадцать назад. – Жестом попросив разрешения и получив оное в виде кивка, Уолтер присел на постель, сбоку от Китти.

  - Спасибо тебе за подарок, - повторила она то, что говорила днём. – Серьги правда замечательные.

  - Здорово, что тебе нравится, я, признаться, долго сомневался при выборе. Думал, может, украшения – слишком банально и лучше привезти тебе диджериду.

  - Даже стесняюсь представить, что это.

  - Всего лишь традиционный музыкальный инструмент австралийских аборигенов.

  - Да? Моё воображение рисовало кое-что поинтереснее.

  - Теперь я стесняюсь представлять. Серьёзно, я полагал, что ты, как поклонница музыки, оценишь новый инструмент.

  - Тогда что же тебя остановило?

  - Представил, как ты будешь дудеть в него по утрам.

  - Кажется, у нас обоих проблемы с представлениями.

  - Похоже на то, - окончательно рассмеялся Уолтер, ненадолго опустив голову. Они с Китти уже держались за руки. Поглядев на неё снова, он незатейливо сказал: - Я скучал по тебе.

  - Я по тебе тоже, - не замедлила признаться она, свободной рукой обвив шею мужа, смотря на него с той же открытой доверчивостью, что и он на неё. – Честно. Я рада, что ты вернулся. – Китти сама потянулась к нему за поцелуем, и Уолтер совершенно не собирался ей отказывать. Их желания полностью совпадали.

  Он действительно истосковался по ней, она чувствовала это в каждом его касании, и надеялась, что её прикосновения для него не менее красноречивы. Во всех их движениях, поцелуях, даже взглядах было нетерпение, граничащее с безумством. Так заниматься любовью могут только люди, неистово изголодавшиеся друг по другу.

  Когда-то давно она с ужасом думала о том, что, возможно, однажды ей придётся сказать ему: «Я люблю тебя». Она бы сказала, если б не оставалось иного выхода – мало ли какие ситуации случаются, - но презирала бы себя после эдакой лжи. Теперь же самым сложным было **_не_** сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Приходилось прятать слова в поцелуях или кусать губы. Какие-то мгновения такого молчания оборачивались нестерпимой пыткой, но они терялись и бесследно таяли на фоне настоящего счастья и восхитительного сумасшествия, одного на двоих.

  Вдруг Уолтер поцеловал её в шею поразительно безмятежно, медленно, ласково - чистая нежность и ничего больше, в буре страсти это стало неожиданнее грома среди ясного неба, и Китти оказалась вконец обезоруженной.

  - Не уезжай больше так надолго, - простонала она, задыхаясь, прижимаясь к Уолтеру ещё сильнее.

  - Ни за что, - выпалил он почти яростно, ибо сам не представлял, как сможет снова столько же времени прожить без неё.

  Позже, когда всё едва-едва закончилось и наслаждение ещё блуждало по организму, Китти исступлённо попросила:

  - Не уходи сегодня.

  - Не уйду, - тут же пообещал Уолтер и как будто сначала сказал и только потом сообразил, что именно. Несколько долгих мгновений он смотрел в лихорадочно блестящие глаза жены, вглядывался в каждую чёрточку её лица, а затем поцеловал с такой жадностью, словно они не были вместе уже тысячу лет.


	20. XX

  Сквозь сон Китти почувствовала, как Уолтер поднялся. Он не ушёл, но сел к ней спиной, опустив ноги на пол. Капли стучали по окну гораздо сильнее и чаще, их звуки сливались в единый шуршащий гул; похоже, мелкий дождь стал настоящим ливнем.

  Какое-то время Уолтер сидел неподвижно, а потом вздохнул, до того тяжело, что у Китти вдоль позвоночника пробежал озноб. Она безошибочно поняла, о чём сейчас думает муж. О её измене. Теперь, когда Китти снова ему дорога, даже дороже прежнего, он переживает то предательство по новой – с отчаянием, которое охватывало его в первые минуты, и от которого, видимо, помогла избавиться Кристина. Кристина. Отличный контраргумент, чтобы предъявить Уолтеру, если он пустится в обвинения. Можно вовсе сыграть на опережение и обвинить первой. Но будет только хуже.

  Китти не сомневалась, что прямо в эту самую секунду Уолтер спрашивает себя: как она могла так с ним поступить? Как она могла предать человека, который любил её больше собственной жизни? Как она могла привести Таунсенда в их постель?

  Глаза привыкли к обстановке, Китти чётко видела силуэт мужа в темноте. Видела, насколько Уолтер напряжён; и в то же время он казался обессиленным, поникшим.

  Он вздрогнул, когда Китти, протянув руку, погладила его по спине. Первым побуждением было дёрнуть плечом, раздражённо отстраниться, но он сдержался, и уже через секунду осознал, насколько правильно поступил.

  - Уолтер. – Тон её был не заискивающим, но ласковым, беззащитным и однозначно искренним. Она поднялась и придвинулась к нему, не отнимая ладонь. – Милый. – И это тоже было искренне, от всего сердца, без смеха или иронии.

  Да какая разница, что там случалось раньше? Оба наворотили дел. Но оба сейчас живы и здоровы, вместе и не хотят расставаться, разве не это самое главное? Плевать на прошлое!

  Он повернулся к ней, её ладонь оказалась в районе его ключицы. Вопреки темноте, в глазах жены Уолтер увидел всё, что хотел, всё, что ему было нужно.

  - Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты красавица?

  Брови Китти удивлённо приподнялись, а напряжение, засевшее где-то под сердцем, ослабило свою ледяную хватку.

  - Пару раз был очень близок к этому, - ответила Китти с несмелой пока улыбкой.

  - То есть напрямую ни разу не сказал? – Он коснулся её щеки, подбородка, шеи. – Непростительное упущение с моей стороны. Ты очень красивая.

  - Спасибо, - улыбка стала смелее, тревогу вытеснила лёгкая, мягкая весёлость, - это всегда приятно услышать.

  - Китти, я…

  - Тс, - она торопливо накрыла его губы кончиками пальцев. Понимала, _что_ он хочет произнести, и понимала, что он ещё не готов. – Ты уже сказал однажды, - Китти убрала руку и поцеловала мужа, быстро, но нежно, - этого достаточно. – По крайней мере, пока. Когда-нибудь он признается ей в любви просто и естественно, без уязвимости. Необязательно скоро, но торопиться нет нужды. У них впереди целая жизнь.

  Слова переоценивают, на самом-то деле. Они не значительнее поступков или чувств. Китти знает, что чувствует Уолтер и что чувствует она сама, и это важнее всего.

  Китти опустилась обратно на подушку, утягивая Уолтера за собой. Они продолжали целоваться и начинали действовать дальше, свободные, опьянённые друг другом, счастливые. Теперь за них говорили их тела, причём весьма убедительно.


	21. XXI

  Он не успел проанализировать, усомниться, передумать. Успел только сообразить и воскликнуть:

  - Амелия Линвуд?!

  Девушка, которая пару секунд назад прошла мимо него, девушка, чьё лицо его взгляд чудом выхватил и опознал, остановилась, обернулась. На ней было светло-голубое платье, лёгкая повседневная шляпка и изящные кремовые туфельки. За руку она держала мальчика лет пяти-шести.

  Это случилось прямо посреди улицы. Уолтер спешил в ювелирную лавку, хотел присмотреть подарок для Китти, ведь в следующем месяце у них годовщина – двадцать семь лет со дня свадьбы, дата не круглая, но замечательная. Благо, он давно мог покупать достаточно дорогие подарки не только по крупным праздникам. Амелия вышла из цветочного магазина в обнимку с маленьким пёстрым букетом. Их пути пересеклись и разошлись… бы, не успей Уолтер её признать.

  - Теперь Амелия Гилмор, - промолвила она, очевидно, пытаясь припомнить, где они виделись раньше. Напрасный труд. – Мы знакомы?

  Не случись это с ним, он бы сроду не поверил, что подобное возможно – в лондонской суете с одного-единственного взгляда идентифицировать человека, которого прежде видел лишь на фотографии, сделанной двадцать с лишним лет назад. Амелии на том снимке было всего четыре годика. Даже в фантастическом романе придумали бы что-нибудь убедительнее. Однако факт остаётся фактом: Уолтер узнал её. Может, потому, что часто смотрел на снимок, когда был один, - в общей сложности набежал добрый десяток недель – и постоянно пытался представить, какой вырастет эта девочка.

  Что ж, выросла она хорошенькой. Не смазливой и не идеальной, но очень привлекательной: приятные черты лица, прекрасная кожа, явно не от отца доставшийся классический подбородок. Пухлые щёчки и золотистые локоны. Средний рост и хрупкое телосложение, из-за которого Амелия кажется меньше, чем есть на самом деле. А глаза тёмно-синие, и нос острый, с небольшой горбинкой.

  - Мы знакомы? – повторила Амелия, заставив Уолтера очувствоваться.

  Гилмор. Значит, она замужем, и нетрудно предположить, кем ей приходится этот мальчуган. «Я уже дедушка…»

  - Нет, - бактериолог мотнул головой и запоздало снял шляпу, - не знакомы. Меня зовут Уолтер Фэйн, я…

  За секунду вежливая растерянность Амелии сменилась ироничной усмешкой.

  - Я знаю, кто Вы. Бактериолог из Шанхая, верно?

  Уолтер и так чувствовал себя сапёром на минном поле, а от слов и тона Амелии окончательно перестал ощущать землю под ногами.

  - Да.

  - Мама рассказала о Вас, когда мне было четырнадцать лет. – То, что Джордж Линвуд не приходился ей родным отцом, Амелия сообразила ещё в тринадцать. Правда, она думала, что Кристина подсуетилась и организовала себе ребёнка сразу после смерти Джорджа, а оказалось, что незадолго до. – Вы выше, чем я представляла.

  У неё-то не было ни одной фотографии Уолтера. Она видела Фэйна действительно впервые. Высокий и худощавый мужчина без бороды, усов и щетины, в классическом бежевом костюме, седоволосый, но не лысый. Нос острый и длинноватый («Неужели у меня с возрастом будет такой же?»), зато глаза добрые и яркие, как у молодого парня. Если б не эти глаза, узкое угловатое лицо казалось бы суровым, не исключено, что страшным, а так оно смотрелось приятым, даже морщины были какими-то благородными.

  Фэйн понимал, что едва Амелия договорит, повиснет пауза, которая не закончится ничем хорошим. Он спросил первое, что пришло на ум:

  - Что ты делаешь Лондоне?

  - Вообще-то, живу. Уже больше шести лет.

  - И твоя мать тоже? – Ох, не обрадуется Китти, если узнает, что Кристина нынче обитает в одном с ними городе.

  - Нет, мама по-прежнему в Штатах. Присматривает очередного мужа. – Сказано это было без малейшего осуждения.

  Амелия любила мать. А ещё очень жалела Джорджа и никогда не ненавидела Уолтера, просто принимала как данность то, что он ею не интересуется. Одно письмо за двадцать пять лет не слишком-то внушительный показатель. Написал, спросил, кто родился и не может ли Кристина прислать фотографию. Кристина вместе со снимком отправила небольшой рассказ об Амелии и добавила, что не возражает, если Уолтер время от времени будет писать ей – хоть сейчас, хоть когда Амелия подрастёт. Но писем от него больше не было. Конечно, послание Кристины могло затеряться и не дойти до адресата, но если б Уолтер по-настоящему переживал за их ребёнка, то, не получив ответа, написал бы снова.

  - Я замужем за лондонцем, - добавила Амелия.

  Они с будущим супругом познакомились под конец войны.

  У Амелии были мозги Кристины и сердце Уолтера. Она, окончив курсы, добровольно отправилась медсестрой на фронт; тогда первый и единственный раз у её матери случилась истерика.

  - О. – Другого Фэйн не придумал. – Это здорово… - Ага, и он узнал бы об этом давным-давно, если бы поддерживал связь с дочерью. Со своей единственной дочерью.

  У них с Китти было четыре сына. Супруги до последнего надеялись на девочку. Они обожали всех сыновей, однако осталась смутная грусть из-за отсутствия дочки. Впрочем, тут не ахти какая трагедия.

  - Знаю, прошло уже много времени. Мне следовало написать…

  «Но ты не написал». Эти слова так явно читались в спокойных глазах Амелии, что Уолтер не смог продолжать. Он переключил внимание на мальчика, который терпеливо ждал, пока взрослые договорят, хотя ему наверняка не нравилось стоять на месте.

  - А кто этот славный парень? – Дожидаться ответа Уолтер не стал, он присел перед ребёнком на корточки. Юный обладатель русых волос и серых глаз посмотрел на Уолтера с любопытством, без восторга и без неприязни. – Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Как Вас зовут?

  - Джордж, - ответил мальчик, переступив с ноги на ногу.

  - Привет, Джордж. – Бактериолог подал ему руку, которую ребёнок пожал и не спешил отпускать. – Я Уолтер Фэйн.

  Мальчуган пристальнее присмотрелся к новому знакомому, да так и не проявил чрезмерной заинтересованности.

  - Сколько тебе лет?

  - Пять.

  - Пять…

  Амелия глядела на их общение сверху вниз. Безмятежно улыбнулась и обратилась к сыну:

  - Пойдём, милый. – И добавила, обращаясь уже к Уолтеру. – Нам правда нужно спешить.

  - Да, конечно… - Уолтер поднялся, не сводя глаз с дочери. – Ну, приятно было тебя увидеть…

  - Взаимно. – Просто вежливость, не более.

  - До свидания, Джордж.

  - До свидания. – Видно было, что парнишке уже не терпится двинуться с места.

  Амелия снова улыбнулась, на прощание, и они с Джорджем пошли своей дорогой. Однако едва двое сделали пару шагов, Уолтер окликнул:

  - Амелия. – Он никогда не простит себе, если не попытается. – Может, мы…

  - Прощайте, мистер Фэйн, - легко и уверенно прервала его Амелия.

  И ему оставалось сказать лишь одно:

  - Прощайте, миссис Гилмор.

  Мать и сын снова зашагали вдоль улицы. Уолтер смотрел им вслед, чувствуя растерянность, сожаление и стыд. Он впрямь виноват перед дочерью, и если она не хочет дать ему шанс, это её право.

  Но у него есть сыновья, добрые, честные, трудолюбивые – родители хорошо их воспитали. И у него есть жена, которую он до сих пор безумно любит и которая с той же статью любит его в ответ. Более чем достаточно для счастья.

  - Мамочка, кто это был? – спросил Джордж, когда они переходили дорогу.

  - Никто, милый. Никто.

 

_Конец_


End file.
